Beso ¿Bajo el collar de bombón?
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Yuuka sabe que Toramaru  está loco de amor por Tobitaka. Y ante la inútil conformidad del delantero, la "inocente" Yuuka se encargaría de ayudarles a tener su primer beso bajo el muérdago...o lo más parecido a uno. YAOI  Discurso al final del fic :b


**¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que ya me iba? ¡Pues NOOOO! ¡Es que no me pude resistir a la tentación de hacer un TobiTora! la verdad es que AMO con mi vida la pareja y no sé por qué pero la obsesión por ellos está regresando otra vez. Les confieso que la mayoría del one-shot lo escribí escuchando la canción de "Miracle" de Cascada pero en versión lenta aunque en sí no se basa en ella. Inazuma Eleven será mío el día que mi profesora de Administration comience a cacarear y cante "Maji Bomber" (¡me puso un 7 la vieja ¬¬!) sería gracioso. Enjoy!**

-¡Por favor, Tora-chaaaaan~!-Le imploró por décima vez en la noche la pequeña.

-No, Yuuka. Además no tengo nada de que hablar.- El delantero ya no sabía qué podía hacer para hacer que se le olvidara esa absurda idea.

-Eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte. ¡Te lo ruego!

-Que no. Mejor ve a ver cómo se besuquean tu onii-chan y Fubuki-san y déjame en paz.

-¡PORFIIIISSS~!- Yuuka Goenji ya de once años de edad seguía por todos lados en su casa a Toramaru con sus manos en súplica y a la vez atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados. Toramaru lo menos que quería era atraer la atención de casi todo Raimon y menos de _él_: Tobitaka Seiya. Suspiró rendido y sin que se dieran cuenta, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó hasta la cocina fingiendo ayudarle a llevar bebidas para los demás o lo que se le ocurriera.

- Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Yuuka movió los brazos de un lado al otro y lo miró fastidiada.

-Llevo veinte minutos yendo tras de ti pidiéndote que me dejes ayudarte con lo de Tobit...- El peliverde le tapó su boca apresurado con la mano.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Le aclaró soltándola.- Pero mi pregunta es cómo.- La niña subió a una de las sillas cerca y se acercó al oído del delantero.

-Voy a ayudarte a que te dé tu primer beso.- Beso, beso beso beso era todo lo que hacía eco en la cabeza de Toramaru. Al igual que un cosquilleo en el estómago y por supuesto el notable sonrojo el cuál hizo sonreír a la pequeña Yuuka. ¿Cómo podría lograr una niña de doce años lograr que dos jóvenes casi adultos se...? aunque debía admitir que él era el más fascinado con la idea de que algo como eso pasara aunque fuera una vez.- Sería como tu "Milagro de Año Nuevo".- Interrumpió la niña guiñándole un ojo y bajando de la silla.

-Estás loca.- Le replicó aun avergonzado.- Y cómo piensas hacer que Tobitaka-san...ya sabes.

-Esa es la parte que me dejas a mí.- Aclaró orgullosa.- Aunque veo que estás de acuerdo con que te ayude.-Sentenció.- ¡Ésta decidido!

-¿¡Qué!- Se sorprendió.- ¿¡Y cómo piensas que puedo estar de acuerdo!

-Porque no me has dicho que no.- Replicó.- Bien pudiste decirme que no, pero sólo me preguntaste que cómo lo haría. – El chico estaba a punto de replicarle mas no tenía de qué renegar.- Ay Tora.- Se colocó a su lado y le palmeaba el hombro.- Estás loquito de amor por tu "Sensei" No te preocupes.- Ya se dirigía a la salida y el chico la siguió.- Saqué la inteligencia de mi onii-chan. Ya lo tengo todo visualizado.

-Como digas.- Toramaru estaba completamente seguro que Yuuka intentaría algo sí, la conocía demasiado. Habían forjado una amistad muy solida el los últimos años. Pero también confiaba en que cualquier cosa que intentase fracasaría. O que en el último momento desistiría de dicha idea tan absurda. Mira que podría creerle darle unos minutos a solas con Tobitaka pero eso de un beso era una ridiculez. Sin embargo por dentro Toramaru sabía que era lo único que quería prácticamente desde que lo conoció. Día y noche, en el colegio y en su casa, a la hora de la cena, del desayuno o inclusive cocinando como un acto reflejo, como su libro favorito, como la película más perfecta y simple del mundo se imaginaba la escena de aquel momento. Tan maravilloso para él. Tan imposible para ambos.

Yuuka se dirigió de nuevo a la sala buscando a alguien con la mirada. Cuando lo divisó conversando con Kazemaru corrió hacia él.

-¡Fubuki-kun!- Llamó su atención jalando un poco la manga de su abrigo.

-¿Qué pasa Yuuka?- El peliplateado le sonrió mientras esperaba la respuesta de la pequeña.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Me harías el favor de ayudarme a bajar una tarra de porcelana de esa repisa…?- Señaló a un enorme mueble al final del pasillo que conectaba la estancia y uno de los cuartos. Dicho objeto se hallaba hasta arriba del mueble.- No lo alcanzo.- Sin decir más, Fubuki la tomó de la mano para que la guiase hacia el tarro. La subió a sus hombros y la levantó hasta poder alcanzarlo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y el chico la bajó lentamente.

-¿Era ese?- le cuestionó mientras regresaba con ella.

-Sí, muchas gracias.- Yuuka miró el tarro y después instintivamente miró a Fubuki quien se disponía a regresar con Kazemaru.- ¡Espera!- El chico se giró mirando a Yuuka apresurando el paso hasta alcanzarlo. Abrió el tarro sacando lo que parecía ser un bastón de caramelo.- Toma.- Le entregó uno al chico.

-Arigatou, Yuuka.- Le besó la mejilla.

-Lamentablemente no me quedan suficiente para todos así que lo vas a tener que compartir con alguien.- Yuuka se puso frente a él.- Podría ser con mi onii-chan.- Y antes de poder ver cómo el pálido rostro de Fubuki se tornaba rojo corrió de nuevo hasta la estancia.

Así fue repartiendo los bastones de caramelo a una persona pidiéndoles que lo compartieran con "alguien" haciendo más que obvio que lo consumieran con su "media naranja", como al dárselo a Kazemaru mientras conversaba con Endo en la ausencia de Shiro, o dándoselo a Nagumo al discutir por otra tontería con Suzuno. Sólo faltaba un bastón que dar para dos personas, y una de ellas lo miraba extrañada.

-Tora-chan.- Miró cómo se acercaba no sólo a él.- Tobitaka-san, qué bueno que los veo juntos.- Admitió recalcando lo último ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Toramaru. Ignorándola y revolviendo su mano en el tarro de porcelana sacó el que parecía el último bastón de caramelo.- Tengan.- Les ofreció a los dos. Tobitaka incitó a Toramaru a tomarlo.

-¿Sólo uno…?

-Es que se me terminaron así que tendrán que comérselo los dos.- Aclaró sonriendo a más no poder al ver a Toramaru no hacer muy obvio lo nerviosos que estaba. Moviendo los ojos de un lado al otro pero siempre terminando en Tobitaka y abriendo y cerrando sus puños.

-Está bien.- Interrumpió el mayor.- Podríamos partirlo a la mitad.- Lo tomó entre sus manos a punto de partirlo pero Yuuka lo evitó.

-¡NOOO!- Espetó provocando que ambos la miraran.- No lo partan.

-¿Por qué no?- Le cuestionaba Toramaru entre dientes.

-Si fueran un caramelo ¿te gustaría que te partieran? Claro que no- Toramaru sin que el otro se diera cuenta se golpeó la frente levemente. Sin embargo Tobitaka no hizo lo mismo.

-Supongo que no.- Comenzó a reír sin mirara a Yuuka y al delantero. La chica miró de forma victoriosa a Toramaru mientras éste se perdió en la expresión de Tobitaka. Rara vez lo había visto reír.

-Podrían…- Tomó una pose pensativa.- ¿Han visto la escena de "La Dama y el Vagabundo" donde comen pasta al mismo tiempo, se aceran y se bes…?

-¡GRACIAS por el bastón, Yuuka!- La interrumpió el peliverde ya sabiendo su intención.- Lindo gesto de tu parte.

-¿Verdad que sí? Bueno, permiso.- Subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su recamara y dejó el tarro en su escritorio lleno de colores y dibujos. Antes de irse, regresó, lo volvió a tomar y lo agitó levemente. Suspiró aliviada agradecida de que los demás no se hallan dado cuenta que aún sobraban bastones como para tres equipos más.- A fin y al cabo le hice un favor no sólo a Tora-chan…

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-¿Y entonces se supone que un beso bajo el muérdago significa que estarán juntos por siempre?...

-Pues eso es lo que oí cuando le compré el regalo a Hiroto, Max.

-Aunque…dudo que una plantita haga "milagros"… Debería intentarlo un día…- Instintivamente miró a Handa quien estaba ayudándole a Goenji con la vajilla. Se distrajo cuando Midorikawa le dio un leve codazo en su abdomen.

-Ya, al menos finge.- Entre risas y golpes se levantaron de la escalera y caminaron con los demás para ayudar con la comida y las botellas de vino dejando a la vista a cierta personita que escuchaba su conversación.

-Conque bajo un muérdago…- Reflexionaba Yuuka sin dejar de mirar a Tobitaka.- Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios es un muérdago?-

Subió de nuevo los escalones entrando al cuarto de su hermano. De su pulcro escritorio tomó su computadora y se la llevó al cuarto de la niña cerrando la puerta con seguro. Miró el reloj en la pantalla.- Aun tengo tiempo.- Buscó acerca de ese objeto, al menos ya sabía que era una plantita o algo por el estilo.- ¡Aquí está! Muérdago: Es de pequeño tamaño, entre 2 y 15 cm. Especie dioica. Las hojas son como pequeñas láminas, que sobresalen muy poco del tallo y tiene flores sésiles. Se distribuye por buena parte de Europa, Asia y parte del norte de África.- Siguió buscando hasta encontrar ciertas creencias que se le retribuían. Estaba segura que se trataba de lo que hablaba Midorikawa.- Se consideraba.- Leía en voz alta mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.-Que traía buena suerte y, además, se popularizó la costumbre de que el chico que sorprendía a una chica bajo el muérdago podía besarla. Si el beso se producía en Nochebuena, la mujer besada encontraba el amor buscado o conservaba el que ya tenía.- Arqueó una ceja algo…disgustada.- Pero Tora-chan y Seiya-san son hombres.- Chasqueó la lengua mientras apagaba la portátil.- Bueno, al cabo que Tora es el ukesito, vale lo mismo.

-¡Yuuka, ya vamos a cenar!- Le gritaba Goenji a su hermanita desde la cocina. Dejó el aparato de nuevo en su lugar y bajó las escaleras aún preocupada. Le había prometido a Toramaru un beso con Tobitaka y se lo pensaba dar, pero a esa hora en dónde encontraría un muérdago.

Durante toda la cena estuvo pensativa, sólo Fubuki lo notó quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-Ya terminé.- Interrumpió Yuuka tomando sus platos y cabizbaja caminó hasta la cocina. En tanto, Fubuki, terminó lo más que pudo el contenido de su plato y se levantó aun con comida en la boca.

-Yo también. Permiso.- Aceleró el paso encontrando a Yuuka ya de salida.- Hola.- Se interpuso en su camino.

-Hola, Fubu-chan.

-Oye…- La obligó a verlo.- Algo tienes.- La chica asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Suspiró tomándolo por la muñeca y dirigiéndose al jardín trasero.

-No sé si deba.- Admitió.

-No te voy a obligar.- De verdad se alegraba de que su onii-chan haya encontrado alguien como Fubuki, mejor dicho A Fubuki. Tan comprensivo y sereno, dudaba rotundamente que fuera a expandir el chisme por todos lados.

-Está bien pero ¡prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie!- Fubuki levantó sus manos a la altura de su pecho en señal de juramento.

-Lo prometo, y si no que Goenji me acribille a balonazos.

-Sabes que no lo haría.

-La verdad no.- Sonrió.- Pero de todas formas te lo prometo.

Se aclaró la garganta mirando por la ventana que daba al comedor a Toramaru y de nuevo dirigiéndose al chico.- Verás…es que a Toramaru…es algo difícil pero le gusta Tobitaka.- Lo último lo había susurrado.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Admitió divertido el chico.

-¿¡QUÉ!

-No soy tonto, se le notaba desde hace años y ya que estamos intercambiadnos secretos…- Acercó su boca al oído de Yuuka.- Tobitaka-san igual anda en las nubes por Toramaru.- Pudo descubrir que los ojos de su "cuñada" le pedían explicaciones.- No me lo dijo, ni lo oí decirlo.

-Entonces…

-Simplemente lo supe…porque mira de la misma manera que yo miraba a tu hermano antes de ser novios.-Yuuka suspiró como enamorada en telenovela.- Y con Toramaru no era difícil de descubrir, se la pasa todo el día viéndolo y sonriendo hasta si respira.

-Awwww…

-¿Pero eso es lo que te trae así?- Volviendo en sí y estando al tanto de lo que sentían los dos volvió a recordar la promesa que le hizo al peliverde.

-Es que yo…le prometí a Toramaru un beso con Tobitaka.- Fubuki la miró como si hubiera cometido una travesura.

-Ay Yuuka, tú y tus planes de Cupido.- Le revolvió un poco el cabello.- Para qué prometes cosas que no puede…

-Es que ese es el problema.- Interrumpió.- Claro que pienso ayudarlo. Oí a Midorikawa hablando con Matsuno-kun que una plantita llamada muérdago era como "mágica".- Fubuki suspiró aliviado sabiendo a qué se refería.- Que quien tenga un beso bajo ella tendrá un romance duradero y estoy segura que el de Tora-chan y Seiya-sama durará una vida…el problema es que no sé dónde puedo conseguir un muredrago…

-Muérdago.-Corrigió.

-Esa cosa, a estas horas. Falta hora y media para que se termine el año y no quiero acabarlo con la culpa de que no le cumplí a Tora.- Fubuki se sentó a su lado y sus ojos se le aguaron un poco.

-¿Sabes? Cuando éramos pequeños, Atsuya…quería hacer lo mismo que tú.

-¿De verdad?- El chico asintió mirando la noche mientras recordaba a su hermano. Claro que le dolía y mucho pero por él no permitía ponerse mal, o a su forma de gemelos lo regañaría.- Mis papás esa cena por…la verdad no sé por qué pero el caso es que tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Atsuya y yo creíamos que se separarían y no queríamos eso. Esa mañana escuchó en la televisión ese mito del muérdago.

-¿Y lo consiguió?

-No, hizo algo mejor.- Todavía había una oportunidad de ayudarle a Toramaru, descartando que se lo había jurado, ella misma se sentía mal de ver así a su mejor amigo; callado, mirando a Tobitaka de un lado a otro sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra mas que para un "Adios", y en desde el fondo estaba segura que el corazón de Toramaru estaba pidiendo a gritos que le hiciera caso.- Atsuya corrió a su cuarto y sacó una caja con crayolas, plastilina, pinturas y cosas manuales que teníamos guardadas dentro. Trató de acordarse lo más que pudo de la imagen del muérdago y con plastilina y hojas de papel hizo uno muy similar. Corrió al cuarto de nuestros padres y lo ayudé a colgarlo en el marco de su puerta.

-¿Y le hicieron caso?

-Cuando papá iba a recoger sus cosas para dormir en el sillón llamó a mamá, Atsuya les había dejado un recado bajo la puerta que decía…- Se calló un momento, primero para recordar la nota y después porque de un momento a otro esa experiencia de niños la tenía demasiado viva aún en su cabeza y en su cuerpo.- Algo parecido a _"Se cree que un beso bajo el muérdago mantiene unidos a las parejas que tanto lucharon y se amaron"_ y créeme que dio resultado.- Al terminar el relato le extendió la mano a la pequeña mientras ésta aún seguía en las nubes por la anécdota de Fubuki.

-¡Podría hacer uno! Digo, no igual, un muérdago único, sólo de ellos dos.- Espetó la chiquilla siendo guiada de la mano por el defensa.

-Y sería mucho mejor que uno cualquiera comprado en la calle.- Completó el peliplateado llegando de nuevo a la sala. Yuuka le indicó que se acercara más a ella poniéndose a su altura, el chico obedeció y ella le plantó un beso en la mejilla mientras corría de nuevo hacia su cuarto no sin antes susurrarle un "gracias"…

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-¿Dónde está Yuuka?- Cuestionaba Goenji mirando para todos lados.- Faltan cuatro minutos para media noche.- Todos los demás contándolo traían en la mano una copa de sidra y estaban reunidos alrededor de la televisión en uno de los tantos canales donde se reportaba la cuenta regresiva. Goenji se giró al oír unos pasos acelerados bajando por las escaleras.- ¿Dónde estabas? Te ibas a per…

-¡Si, onii-chan!- Ignorándolo por completo se dirigió con los demás buscando a alguien en especial. Llevaba las manos detrás de su espalda. Divisó a cierto chico de cabello morado, corrió a su lado y lo jaló levemente del brazo.

-¿Sí…?

-Tobitaka-san, antes de que sea año nuevo me puedes hacer un favor.- El aludido levantó una ceja sonriéndole en señal de confusión.- Es que eres el más alto y necesito alcanzar una cosa…por favor.- Le rogó y sin más se dejó llevar de la mano de la niña hacia el jardín trasero. Le indicó que se agachara para así ella poder subir a sus hombros y colgar cierto objeto en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Es todo?...

-Sí, gracias, Tobitaka-san.

-Y eso como para qu…- Antes de poder mirar el objeto se dio cuenta que Yuuka ya estaba dentro de la casa dejándolo solo.

-Toramaru.- Lo llamó entre el bullicio en su casa debido al minuto faltante para el año nuevo.- Tobitaka está allá afuera. Te está esperando.

-¡¿Pero cómo que…?- El chico palideció. ¿Era cierto que había encontrado la manera para darle su "regalo"?

-¡Cállate y corre!- Yuuka lo empujaba por la espalda.

-¡Ah ahora que recuerdo qué fue eso de "compartan el bastón de caramelo"!- Le reprochaba tratando de detener a la niña y ésta sin embargo tenía unos brazos muy fuertes.

-Ah no tienes por qué agradecérmelo.- Le restaba importancia.- De qué te quejas, ahora tendrás un beso sabor fresas con crema.-En un segundo abrió la puerta y al otro Toramaru se encontraba desconcertado en el patio trasero y escuchó que la niña le colocaba el seguro a la puerta.

-¡Yuuka abre!- Golpeaba con ganas sin lograr que lo escucharan.- ¡Abre o te juro que te v…!

-¿Tanto te molesta estar a solas conmigo?- A kilómetros podía reconocer la única voz qu lo ponía nerviosos, con la que soñaba llegaría de improviso a pedirle que escaparan hacia no sé dónde. Se giró dándole cara.

-Tobitaka-san…no es eso, es que…- Lo miró recargado en la pared a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Parece que nos quedaremos fuera el año nuevo.- Decía acercándose a él y poniéndose enfrente.- Aunque a mí eso no me molesta.- Toramaru no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Se conocía bastante bien y un segundo en que se viera reflejado en esos ojos que tanto lo hacían perder la razón perdería todo acto de cordura lanzándose a sus brazos, pero al sentir la respiración de Tobitaka cerca de su cuello no podo evitar la fin mirarlo. No supo cuándo pero ambos estaban peligrosamente cerca. Toramaru inconscientemente se levantaba poco a poco de puntitas y Tobitaka se acercaba más a su rostro, cuando Toramaru sintió algo líquido caer sobre la punta de su nariz.

-Qué…- con su mano frotó su nariz manchándosela de lo que parecía ser pintura verde.- Qué es eso…- Por acto reflejo Tobitaka alzo la mirada, sonrió y le miró de nuevo en ningún momento alejándose del peliverde.

-…Muérdago.- Y efectivamente Toramaru de igual forma miraba el objeto sobre ambas cabezas; Yuuka había fabricado el "muérdago" de ambos. Se trataba de bombones (los cuáles escondía bajo su cama debido ya que su padre le prohibía comer demasiados dulces) de mediano tamaño unidos por un listón plateado en medio de ellos. Todos pintados de verde y con algunas lentejuelas rojas y moradas distribuidas sobre ellas. Tiras de papel color café y naranja simulando ser las ramitas y en el más grandeo de los bombones escrito con plumón dorado "T&T"

-Ahhhh, etto.- Se reía nerviosos Toramaru jalándose repetidamente las mangas de su abrigo hacia el frente.- Ves cómo son los niños, siempre soñando…- Con toda la extensión de la palabra, Tobitaka le estaba dando su primer beso al delantero. Éste rodeaba la cintura del chico con sus brazos y éste teniendo ahí lo que siempre quiso pasó sus brazos por la espalda del mayor. Nada brusco, ni lento, simplemente tierno, como el amor que Tobitaka le tenía a ese niño. Como el hecho de Toramaru mantenerse en vela pensado en qué estaría haciendo Tobitaka en esos momentos. Tierno como ambos repetirse antes todas las mañanas si algún día el otro podría quererlos más. Por falta de oxigeno, se tuvieron que separar. Sonrojados ambos y no era para menos; era el primer beso de Toramaru y tuvo la fortuna de tenerlo con la persona que valía más para él, la que estaba más aferrado a ser motivo de sus emociones. Y no había sido el primero de Tobitaka pero fue el único que tocó su corazón, lo amaba incluso antes de saber si sería seleccionado para representar a Japón. Más que aquella noche en donde le juró su amistad por siempre. Más que a sus tiempos como pandillero. Más que la idea de quererlo como nunca.

-Tu…- Habló primero Toramaru sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.- Acabas de…

-Soy muy tradicional.- Lo cortó. Escuchó a los demás en la casa comenzar a gritar y celebrar al igual que en las casas cerca de la de Goenji. Probablemente ya habían dado las doce de la noche. Hizo que Toramaru apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando sus latidos desbocados.- ¿Me darías el honor de ser _mi _chico, Tora?- ¿El honor? Pensaba él, y Tobitaka no era de mentiras. Haberlo esperado y llamarlo en silencio todo ese tiempo había sido lo que más había valido la pena en toda su vida.

-Claro que sí.- Escucharon como quitaban el seguro de la puerta y antes de ingresar Tobitaka se estiró y tomó entre sus manos el pequeño "muérdago", al fin y al cabo dicha tradición en dos personas tan incrédulas como ellos les había facilitado el evitar las palabras. Aunque detrás de todo esto no fue un milagro, simplemente fue el tiempo el cuál sabe perfectamente que hay cosas que no puede prolongar como el sentimiento tan fuerte de Toramaru y Tobitaka. Y Yuuka podría dormir tranquila esa noche porque a pesar de haberle cumplido a su mejor amigo lo mejor de todo era saber que Tobitaka lo cuidaría a capa de espada en todo momento, como la otra delicada parte de su corazón que siempre había sido Toramaru, y como la fragilidad que puede tener la magia de ese amor y de dicha plantita, o más bien tan única como su primer beso bajo el collar de bombón.

**¿Saben qué? Cierro el año feliz porque ¡cierro el año con 52 fics! Y el año que viene pienso llegar a los 100 y más si se puede. Ahora sí, para unos ya es 1 de enero, para otros ya casi, aquí…todavía faltan unas horas n_n y si es tarde o muy temprano de todos modos lo haré saber ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEEEEEEVO! Lo que más se desea es que el año que viene arreglen los problemas, que la vida será un poco más calmada y mejor, yo pido para ustedes FUERZA, para llegar a lo que quieran o superar los obstáculos, y salud, ya lo demás lo conseguimos nosotros mismos. Por experiencia propia se los digo: Sé que lo que viene es más probable que no sea mejor que "algo" que haya pasado antes, yo sé lo que estar casi al borde de querer desaparecer, y hasta cosas peores, pero siempre hay alguien que si lo ves o no te da fuerzas para seguir por las persona que tienes alrededor, y no es discurso ni nada, como dije yo sé lo que es tener una vida difícil y no me refiero a cosas como por amor o dinero. Así que ¡agarren fuerza, babies! Esa es la mejor arma que pueden tener, según mi criterio. Ah y RIAN hasta casi morir que siempre hay motivos de sobra. Y me dieron unos recados en la madrugada ¬¬ Fubuki: Dice que las ama. Kazemaru: Dice que les manda un abrazo más bonito que su cabello. Hiroto: Dice que les manda un beso más rojo que su melena XD Tsunami: Dice que la las quiere más que la inmensidad del mar. Kido: Dice que haciendo cálculos y teorías…no es suficiente para decirles que las quiere. E Ichinose:… ¡Dice que me quiere *w*! neee~ y que desea que la pasen de lo mejor, los días más vivos que el fuego de sus técnicas. Aclaro que NO me fumé nada, he soñado vaaarias veces con Inazuma. Y yo de corazón les agradezco por todo lo que me dijeron y no en el año. Un abrazooooote tipo la cabeza de Mamoru.**


End file.
